It's A Spy's Life
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: This is the sequal to Spy Times Three. This continues Rayne's story. Her dad is back and exciting news has its drawbacks. As the search for her dad get more and more intense will she be able to make it through?
1. Chapter 1

Spy Times Three

Book Two

Chapter One

I was tackled from behind and my head slammed into the concrete. I saw stars for a moment before I cleared my head and spun around. I kicked up and heaved the man off me. I scrambled to my feet and looked around wildly. This was the fourth goose chase my father had sent us on. I sighed as the back up came in and took care of the rest of the baddies. I sank onto a small bench and dropped my head into my hands. It had been two months since Collins had told me that my father had escaped and was at large. He had been sending us on pointless chases while he ran circles around all of us.

I cursed, grabbed a brick and threw it into the wall. I was scared and angry. I hated my father.

"Hey," a familiar comforting voice greeted. I turned and gave Tuck a tight smile.

"Come here darling," he murmured opening his arms. I let him fold me in his arms. Tuck never failed to make me feel safe and protected.

"We'll get him," he assured me squeezing me tight. I smiled and breathed in his wonderfully unique scent that always made me weak at the knees. FDR walked up and rubbed my back.

"We won't let him hurt you. Now, Nana wants all of us at her house for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow," he told me. I smiled at the change of subject and nodded.

Back at the office I finished my report on the mission today. I tucked it to the side and looked around. FDR was talking on the phone and by the look on his face I knew it was Lauran. I was happy that they were so in love. Tuck was tapping away on his computer with his feet up on the desk. The box and photo album that contained our memories was on the corner of my desk.

"I want food," I stated. Tuck and FDR glanced up.

"Why don't we go meet Lauran for lunch? She wants to try out a new café," FDR suggested.

"Sure, I haven't seen Lauran in a while," I replied grabbing my purse and jacket. All three of us stood up as FDR hung up.

"I've got the address," he announced waving a piece of paper. We drove to the small café where Lauran waved from a table. I waved back as we entered.

"Hey baby," she greeted FDR giving him a swift kiss.

"Hey Lauran," I greeted giving her a hug. I sat down and picked up one of the menus.

"Ooh, this sandwich looks good," I murmured. A waitress carried a meal past and the smell suddenly sent my stomach roiling. I winced and pressed a hand to my belly.

"I'll be right back," I gasped bolting for the bathroom. I barely made it before I began to throw up into the toilet. I felt hands holding my hair back until the vomiting stopped. I sat back breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Lauran asked.

"I don't know. It was weird but weird things have been happening lately. I'm sure its just stress because my dad is back," I assured her. I washed my face off and drank some water. I cleaned my mouth and took deep breaths.

"See I'm fine now. It's just stress," I told her with a smile. She still looked unsure.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor anyways," she said slowly. I shook my head waving my hand dismissively.

"Nah, it'll just worry Tuck. I'm fine. Let's go eat," I replied walking out.

"Are you alright?" Tuck asked as soon as I sat down.

"I'm fine," I told him soothingly kissing his cheek. We ate and soon my little episode was forgotten.

Later that day I was walking back to my desk when my back suddenly burst into pain. I bent over unable to move as my back began to cramp.

"Great," I muttered, "Just what I need." I waited until the cramps faded then went to my desk. I grabbed a small bottle of Midol and took two pills.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tuck asked.

"I'm fine," I told him once more. He looked unsure as I rubbed my back. He stood and came behind me. He began to rub my shoulders and I sighed as his talented hands took away the pain.

"I love you," I breathed leaning into him. He chuckled.

"I know darling. I love you too," he replied. FDR walked in and I waved lazily. He laughed.

"Aw how adorable," he teased. I scowled at him and he just winked. I rolled my eyes as Tuck kissed my neck and moved away.

"Thanks babe," I told him.

"Welcome darling." I gathered my reports and stood. Dizziness suddenly swept through my body. I grabbed my desk as I swayed and my vision spun.

"Darling, are you alright?" Tuck asked in alarm. I took deep breaths clearing my head.

"Yeah, I just stood up to fast," I told him. I smiled at him and took my reports to Collins.

"Are you alright Rayne? You look pale," she asked.

"I'm fine," I said exasperated. It was stress. I was fine and I wished people would stop asking me.

"Still, I want you to visit the doctor," she told me. I sighed.

"That's an order."

I went down to the doctor's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," Dr. J called. I came in and waved at him.

"Hello Rayne, how are you?" he asked. I scowled.

"I'm fine but Collins wanted me to come in for a checkup," I told him with an eye roll. He chuckled and stood up. He started checking me out with a calm gentle touch.

"Has anything strange happened to you lately?" he asked. I thought.

"I've had cramps, dizziness and nausea. Oh and my period's late but that too be expected. With my dad back I'm sure it's just stress," I told him with a smile. He smiled back and his fingers gently prodded my stomach.

"Rayne, I know you believe you're just fine but would you mind if I ran a few tests?" I sighed but shrugged. Dr. J had always known best.

An hour later I was back on my bed watching my feet swing. The tests had been fine but I was starting to worry. Dr. J hadn't come back in yet. Finally the door opened and he walked in. His face looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a tight strained voice. He looked down at his clipboard.

"Rayne, I don't know how you'll react to this but…" he trailed off.

"But…what?" I demanded silently freaking out right now.

"You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stared out the window in shock. I was hiding out in the library. My arms were wrapped around my stomach and my knees were curled up. This couldn't be happening. Not now. I felt like crying.

"Rayne?" Tuck called. I ducked behind a bookshelf unable to face him right now. The door closed again and I peered out. He was gone. I sighed in relief then looked down at my stomach. There wasn't a big bulge and I had never noticed it before J had pointed it out. It was tiny, barely there but it was solid proof.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled to myself.

I managed to avoid Tuck all day but all too soon it was time to go home.

"Hey darling, I haven't seen you all day. Is everything alright?" Tuck asked as soon as we got into the car. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears.

"Rayne," Tuck cried in alarm. He quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm pregnant, Tuck, I'm pregnant," I gasped. I felt his arms still and looked up into his face. It was frozen, staring down at me.

"Tuck," I whispered. A huge smile suddenly broke out across his face.

"That's fantastic Rayne," he cheered kissing me senseless. I couldn't help but smile at his exuberance but it quickly faded.

"Tuck, what about my father? He's still out there," I said quietly. His cheerfulness vanished to be replaced with deadly anger.

"If he ever tries to hurt you or our baby, I'll kill him, plain and simple," Tuck told me in a dark voice. I nodded trusting that Tuck would protect me and our child. My hand found my stomach and I through the last of my tears, I smiled.

The next day work was slow for me. I did reports and worked behind the cameras. I suspected Tuck had asked Collins to keep me here and while a part of me was mad that he would try that, a larger part of me just wanted to be safe for once.

"So I hear you'll be having a baby," Collins stated walking in. I smiled.

"Yeah, it was a big surprise to us," I told her. She smiled and sat down.

"If you need anything just tell me Rayne," she said firmly. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks boss." She patted my head then left the room. I finished the report I had been working on and sat back with a sigh. My hand found my stomach as it had been doing all day. It still blew my mind that a little person was growing inside of me.

"You're having a baby!" I looked up as FDR stomped in. I ducked my head guiltily.

"Why am I the last person to know this?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry FDR. Things have been so hectic and I just didn't have time," I replied.

"Didn't have time to tell your best friend that you're having a baby?"

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He sighed.

"This is big news and I'm so happy for you," he told me with a smile. I glared at him in mock outrage.

"You had me freaking out," I cried. FDR laughed and I knew he hadn't been mad. I'm sure Tuck had told him as soon as possible.

"You know I love you Rayne," he teased hugging me. I rolled my eyes but smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you to FDR," I told him exasperated. Tuck came in and smiled.

"So, how's it going to feel to be a daddy…again?" FDR asked. Tuck laughed lightly and kissed me.

"Like I just won the lottery," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Suddenly Collins walked in.

"There's been a sighting," she told us. I jumped from my seat.

"Where?" I demanded.

"Down on Brookes street," she replied. I reached for my bag but Tuck grabbed my wrist.

"Maybe you shouldn't go," he murmured. I stared at him.

"This man destroyed my life and you don't want me to go after him?" I hissed.

"I'm thinking of the baby. You could get hurt," he replied looking me steadily in the eyes.

"He has a point Rayne," FDR chimed in. I glared at him then turned desperate eyes to Collins. She hesitated then shook her head.

"I have to agree. It would be foolish of you to go when something could happen," she stated. I stared at her in frozen disbelief. I thought she would understand.

"I'm sorry," she murmured leaving the room. I fell back into my chair and watched as they packed up their gear.

"I promise I'll stop him," Tuck told me leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm not a damsel in distress or some frilly little princess Tuck," I replied crossing my arms tightly.

"I know but I have to keep you safe," he said pleading with me to understand. And I did understand. I just didn't like it.

I finished up my work and decided to go home early. I said goodbye to Collins and headed out. I drove home thinking about the baby. I wondered how I would be as a mother. My mother had done the best she could under the circumstances. She had always warned me if he was a bad mood by tying a ribbon around the door handle whenever she could. She had tried to make things better.

But then he had killed her. I gripped my steering wheel with white knuckled grip thinking about that day.

_I came home and didn't see the ribbon on the door. I still proceeded with caution. I slowly pushed open the door only to reveal a sight that made me scream. My mom was lying on the living room. She was still and her eyes were glassy. Her neck was bent at awkward angle, an angle impossible for anyone to be alive in. _

_ "Mom!" I screamed tears choking me. A backhand made me fly to one side. _

_ "Don't mention this ever or I'll kill you just like her," dad snarled. I nodded tears streaking down my face. _

A car horn blaring made me jerk. I had stopped with the memory. I quickly jerked into action and drove home as quickly and carefully as I could. I parked in my driveway and let the engine die. I stared through the windshield as tears streamed down my face. I missed my mother so much sometimes. She had been the only light in those dark times. I touched my belly praying that I would be a good mother to my child.

I got out of the car and wiped my face. Once I had dried my tears I walked to my door. I dug for my keys in my purse and turned to my knob. My hand froze. My eyes were wide as I stared at the curving gold colored door handle. Slowly I began to tremble and my entire body went cold.

A dark blue ribbon was tied to the handle.

* * *

_**Sorry you had to wait so long for such a short chapter. Sorry sorry sorry!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

My entire body was trembling as I tugged the ribbon off the handle. It was soft in my hand. It shook with the quivering of my fingers. I took a deep breath and opened my door. My house was dark and silent just as I had left it. I moved into it slowly pulling my gun from the holster under my arm. I was tenser than a bowstring as I crept towards the living room.

The lights suddenly flicked on. I froze my eyes flicking around wildly as a figure sat up from the couch and stretched. It was female with long blonde hair. Her back was to me. My hands were damp and I felt sweat on my forehead. She stood stretching. She was slightly overweight and a little shorter than me.

"Don't move," I ordered in a low voice. She froze her hands instantly coming up.

"Now, slowly turn around," I told her. She did until she faced me. I almost dropped my gun.

She was the exact replica of my mother. She had the same high cheekbones, the same thin too red lips, the same pale blue eyes. My hands trembled slightly but I stilled them.

"Who are you?" I snapped, "And why are you in my house?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm looking for someone and the door was unlocked…"

"I don't leave my house unlocked," I growled. Tears began to stream down the girl's face.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm looking for someone and it's really important." I hesitated before lowering the gun slightly.

"Who is she?" I asked a bit gentler than before.

"M-My sister. The phone book said she lived here and I just wanted to find her.

"What's her name?" I asked patiently but alarms were ringing in my head. I had moved here a year ago. I didn't know who had lived here before me but surely the phone book wouldn't be that outdated.

"Her name is Rayne, Rayne Blake. I'm her sister Lyssa Blake."

Twenty minutes later I had her calmed down and she was at my kitchen table with a mug of coffee. I was staring at her still unable to believe what I was seeing.

"So…what happened to you?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure how to react to this child. She was younger than me, obviously from a rich family judging by her name brand clothes and expensive jewelry.

"Well, a year ago I found out that I was adopted. I went out to find my birth family but I found out that my mother had died and that my father had pretty much vanished. But I did find you. I started looking for you but you were hard to track down.

"Yeah, I travel for my job," I explained. She nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"So what was your adopted family like?" I asked before I could help myself. I wanted to know if her life had been every bit as hellish as mine.

"My parents are very rich and they love me dearly. They still treat me like a princess," she told me. My hands clenched into fists and I stared down at the table. Her life had been great while mine had been worse than hell.

My door opened and Tuck came in looking tired. Forgetting my sister I went to him eager to find out if they had caught him.

"I'm sorry Rayne. He got away again," Tuck told me. I smoothed the crinkles from his forehead.

"It's alright," I murmured leaning in to kiss him. When we pulled apart he noticed Lyssa.

"Who's this?" he asked with a polite smile. I hesitated wondering how to explain this to him.

"I'm Lyssa Blake, Rayne's sister," she said standing up and jutting out her hand. Tuck blinked at her.

"Apparently my parents had another child that my mom gave up for adoption," I told him quietly. Lyssa nodded and he slowly shook her hand.

"Well, that's…unexpected," he said. I nodded and rubbed at my temples. I was getting a headache and I felt nauseas again. Tuck rubbed my back.

"Lyssa," I started glancing at the clock. It was only six. I sighed and shook my head.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind, why don't I get something for us to eat?" I offered trying to be friendly.

"No love, sit and rest. I'll make something alright?" Tuck supplied kissing my forehead. I smiled softly and sat down. Normally I would protest but I just didn't feel like it. Tuck went into the kitchen and Lyssa sat down again.

"He seems really sweet," she told me.

"He is," I replied tiredly.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking worried. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, it's just been a long day is all," I replied. I urged Lyssa to tell me about her life. I didn't really feel like talking and Lyssa provided all the conversation.

Thirty minutes later Tuck came out with hamburgers, chips, soda and some salad. I smiled at him gratefully as he set the table.

"Dig in," he announced. We served ourselves.

"So where are you staying Lyssa?" Tuck asked once we had settled in.

"Well, I was planning on going to a hotel," she told him. Tuck glanced at me and I hesitated before grumpily nodding.

"Why don't you just stay here with us?" he asked. Lyssa brightened.

"Oh that'd be wonderful," she announced clapping excitedly. I bit back a groan as my headache got worse.

* * *

_**Two chapters in one hour. I feel accomplished. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

That night after we got Lyssa settled Tuck and I went to bed. I stripped to my underwear and then pulled on my comfiest tank top.

"What's wrong?" Tuck asked. I turned to him as I pulled out my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return. He arched an eyebrow at me.

"I can tell something's wrong," he told me. I sighed. Sometimes I hated that he could read me so easily. I plopped down on my bed and brought my knees to my chest.

"She's had a normal life, in fact a great one. Her family is rich and she always had everything she wanted. If our birthdates had been reversed, I would have had Lyssa's life. I wouldn't have been abused or hurt or raped," I said softly. Tuck came over and sat beside me.

"Rayne, then I wouldn't have met you. And life without you is unimaginable," he murmured leaning in to kiss my shoulder. I couldn't help the small smile that curved my lips.

"True, I probably wouldn't have become a spy. I'm glad for that part. I got to meet you and FDR." He smiled and kissed me deeply. I chuckled and kissed him back.

"Good, now no more thoughts like that," he said when we had pulled apart. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"No more thoughts like that," I agreed.

The next morning I got a surprise visit from FDR and Lauren. Lauren squealed and hugged me as soon as she saw me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting. Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked clapping. I laughed and calmed her down.

"I don't know. I don't really care. I'm just happy I have a child," I told her my fingers going to my belly. Lauren squealed again and I rolled my eyes. I went into the kitchen and kissed Tuck good morning.

Lyssa came down the stairs in too short pajama shorts and a bra. Tuck and FDR quickly averted their eyes like the good boys they were.

"Who's this?" Lauren asked struggling to be polite.

"Lyssa please go put on some clothes," I said polite but it was clearly an order.

"But…" she trailed off when she saw my dangerous look. She pouted and stomped up the stairs. She was like an overgrown child.

"Sorry, that was Lyssa. She's apparently my sister," I told FDR and Lauren.

"WHAT!" they both shrieked.

"I know, that how I reacted," Tuck injected.

"I'm going to do a check on her today at work but she says she's my sister and she was adopted. God, she acts like it though," I said taking the glass of orange juice Tuck offered me. Lyssa came down the stairs again wearing a tank top and some jeans.

"Better?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yep," I replied shortly. Something felt off about this girl and I refused to trust her.

Tuck and FDR hovered over my shoulders as I started my background check on Lyssa. It only took me a few keyboard strokes to find out that Lyssa's story was true.

"Alright, she was adopted at birth by Mr. and Mrs. Gaines. I wonder why she said her last name was Blake then."

"To earn your trust?" Tuck suggested. I shrugged and kept reading.

"Anyway, she grew up there, attended the best schools and was a spoiled child."

"It doesn't say that," FDR said amused.

"No, but I'm inferring. I mean look at these people. They're super rich and she acts like a spoiled child." I moved through the files and found the birth certificate. I clicked it open and stared at the name written on it.

"My mom," I whispered, "My mom was her mom. My dad was hers. She really is my sister." Tuck rubbed my back. Underneath it was the adoption papers. This one only had my mother's name on it.

"My dad wouldn't have wanted it. She must have been beaten so badly after she did," I commented struggling to keep my expression neutral. Tuck buried his face in my neck and kissed my skin.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered. I shrugged feeling unsure and slightly numb. FDR kissed my head and they both went into their desks. I closed the search and dropped my head into my hands. I still had a headache from yesterday.

I was sitting at my desk when I felt a cold prickle on the back of my neck. I shivered and turned around in my chair. My desk was in front of a window. I stood and went to the glass. Someone was staring at me. I could feel it. I peered out at the buildings around me. They were looking straight at me, whoever it was.

My phone ringing made me jump. I shook myself out and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rayne," came an all too familiar voice. My spine stiffened and my panicked eyes met Tuck's. He looked at me, confused and worried.

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"What I've always wanted Rayne, you," he replied.

"You're never going to get me. Never again," I snapped. Laughter poured over the line and I flinched nearly dropping the phone.

"I will get you little girl. In the end it will be too easy. Play your games now, try and fight, but in the end you will be what you are always meant to be, mine." The line went dead and the phone slipped from my fingers. It clattered to the ground and I sank back into my chair. He was watching me and he had a plan. Something was about to happen, something I didn't know if I could stop.

* * *

_**Sorry about all the slow chapters. I promise the next chapter will have action. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I didn't tell Tuck about the phone call. I didn't want him to freak out. I just traced the phone call even though I was sure he wouldn't be there anymore. The phone call came from the building across the street. I didn't bother going over there. My father was too clever for that.

Maybe I had been thinking about this all wrong. What if the only way I could stop him was to go in alone. So far he had eluded every group we had sent after him. Maybe it would take just me, one person who understood his crazy mind. I bit my lip trying to figure out a way through this thorny path.

That night I was home alone. Tuck and FDR were having guy's night. Lauren was with her parents and Lyssa had gone out. I was on the couch sitting in the quiet still trying to figure out what I was going to do.

Suddenly a cold thought entered my head. The ribbon. Who had put it there? Had it been my father? I ran up to my room and dug the ribbon out from the drawer I had shoved it in. It was just like the one mother used to tie around the handle. I thought hard. Maybe this could give me some clues. I tucked it into my pocket and grabbed my keys.

Twenty minutes later I was back at work. I ran to the labs and met Reggie.

"Reggie I need you to scan this for fingerprints," I told him.

"Sure thing Rayne," he replied. I was so thankful that I had high enough status that people didn't ask questions. It took a few minutes and I fidgeted the whole time.

"Alright, here we go," he said pulling a screen up. I examined it. The first page showed that my fingerprints had been on it. I clicked to the next one. I shivered as I saw my father's face. He had touched the ribbon. There was another page. Someone else had touched the ribbon. I clicked over to it and sucked in a breath.

Lyssa had touched it.

But that was explainable right? I mean she might have touched it when she got to my house wondering why it was there. However my brain couldn't figure out how her fingerprints had gotten all over it, not in streaks but in deliberate places. My whole body was cold. I bolted from the room and raced back to my car. I drove like hell to get back home. I had to get back before she did. I ran inside as soon as I got to my house.

"Lyssa," I yelled bursting through the door.

She was waiting for me.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," she said dryly.

"Who are you really?" I demanded my gun in my hands. She laughed tossing her hair back.

"Oh, I am really your sister. I really did have an amazing life but then this stranger came to my house and told me that he was my birth father. Oh Rayne, he promised me so many things. All I had to do was help him get you and I must say I like the power he gave me," she explained in a feral voice.

"Power?" I kept my voice steady.

"Every night some helpless man would be delivered to my door so I could have my way with him. It was…intoxicating." She sounded worshipful.

"You became him," I stated shortly. She grinned at me.

"What can I say? I like having power over people," she told me. I shook my head in disgust.

"So what happens now?" I asked. Her grin grew wider.

"Now, I uphold my end of the deal," she told me. I was about to ask what she meant when something cracked against my skull. I toppled forward and hit the ground hard. Her laughter was the last thing I heard.

* * *

_**Sorry it so short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. **_


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I've been seeing all your lovely reviews and it makes me feel bad that I have written anything for a while. I just want you all to know that I haven't given up. I got a new computer and the writing software on it doesn't allow me to work on my previous stories so unfortunately we have to wait until I get the new software. So, thank you all once again for liking this story so much. To be honest I never thought it was any good so thanks a bunch and hopefully I'll be updating soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I woke up feeling sick. My head was throbbing violently. I swallowed thickly and sat up weakly. The room spun around me and I closed my eyes taking deep breaths. When my head settled I blinked rapidly. I was in a room, an ordinary bedroom. I slipped off the bed carefully and went to the door. It was locked, big shock. I rubbed my temples and tried to focus. The window. I walked over to it. It was barred and I gave a frustrated sigh. I looked around but the room was bare except for a bed and a dresser.

"Trying to escape?" a voice echoed around the room. The voice was distorted and strange.

"What do you want?" I asked firmly. The door opened.

"What I've always wanted Rayne," my dad told me. I stumbled away.

"Stay back," my voice was thin and afraid. He kept moving towards me. My back hit the wall and he was suddenly right there. His hands were on the wall on either side of my head. His arms had caged me in.

"No," I whispered feeling frozen with childhood fear.

"Did you like my ribbon?" he asked.

"Get away from me," I snapped. He smirked and his fist connected with my stomach. I gasped and curled up. My arms wrapped around my stomach instinctively and everything cried out about my unborn child. My dad shoved me back against the wall but I kept my arms wrapped tightly around my stomach. He stared at me for a long moment then started laughing.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" It wasn't a question. I remained silent as he started laughing again. He let me go backing away and I slipped down the wall weakly. My eyes darted around. I had to get out of here. Tuck and FDR had no idea where I was or how to find me. It was up to me to get out of this.

Suddenly I was up against the wall again.

"You never should have run away from me Rayne," he hissed. I struggled to keep my face neutral. His fist connected with my jaw and my head snapped to the side. I hissed in pain as he shoved me aside. I slammed into the bed post and grabbed onto it to steady myself. Before I could he threw a vase at me. It connected with my face and I tumbled backwards. I felt the shards cut into my skin and hit the ground. Sharp pain flooded my palms and arms.

"I think that's enough for now," I heard him say as I cleared my head. He slammed the door shut as he walked out and I picked myself up. I was bleeding and bruised and aching.


End file.
